Mañana de Gloria
by Aqua Black
Summary: Este fic no es mio aclaro antes de nada. Una amiga mia me pidió que lo subiera con mi perfia así que ya ven. Merodeadores ONE-SHOT. no sean malitos y dejen reviews... es nueva en esto supongo más adelante se suscribirá...


Mañana de gloria (fic capítulo único)

Espero que les guste esto…este es mi primer fic espero que les guste…DISFRÚTELO

Mañana de gloria (fic capítulo único)

Solo me queda el recuerdo de aquella tarde en la que llegue a Hogwarts veía como llegaba a aquel gran castillo al sueño de todo magos de mi edad, lo miraba de arriba abajo buscando algo que me dijera que todo era irreal, o que despertara y que no fuera lo que parecía ser, de pronto me encontré con esas hermosas esmeraldas verdes de aquella chica pelirroja que sería mi perdición, la que me robaría el sueño y en la cual estarían todos mis pensamientos, maldita se ha la hora en que la conocí si no hubiera sido por eso ahora sería el mas feliz de todo el mundo, todavía recuerdo con que entusiasmo deseaba entrar a Hogwarts y ahora solo deseo salir de aquí escapar a un lugar donde no este Lilian Evans, pero entre mas me quiero alejar de ella mas deseo que este conmigo…las primeras palabras que crucé con ella…mmm todo fue un desastre

-oye linda quieres salir conmigo-dije –no, que no entendéis Potter, no quiero nada contigo-me dijo Lily con mucho desprecio parecía que me odiaba, pero en el fondo algo me decía que sentía algo por mi… pronto hice amigos los dos mejores un animago de nombre Sirius Black y un licántropo de nombre Remus J. Lupín ambos aumentaban mis ánimos después de cada rechazo después de 5 años sigue siendo lo mismo cada vez para mi es peor que hasta mi padre gravo el nombre de Lily en una snich dorada, para recordarla siempre. Pero cada vez era peor rechazo tras rechazo hasta que un día me dije "deja esa pelirroja y aventúrate a conocer a otras chicas"…gran error solo di paso a que creyera todo lo que el mundo decía "James Potter es un mujeriego"…pero había una amiga muy buena que la había llegado a conocer muy bien y al igual que Sirius y Remus me animaba pero ella tenía constantes pleitos con Sirius…Remus era uno de sus "compadres" de parranda, fiestas, diversión esos dos me sacaban sin que Sirius se diera cuenta auque sabían ambos que después les iban a armar una bronca…Katerin una amiga incondicional y también le hablaba a Lils y de vez en cuando la hacia cabrear como a nadie pero aun así era buena…y me ayudaba a no pensar en cada rechazo de Lils.

-JODER KAT NO DEBISTE HABERLO SACADO-gritaba Sirius-A MI NO ME GRITES IDIOTA A DEMÁS TU QUE RECLAMAS AL FIN CREES QUE TENIÉNDOLO AQUÍ ENCERRADO AYUDARÍA-dijo Kat bastante enfurecida –SABES ERES IMPOSIBLE KAT, MEJOR ME LARGO-dijo Sirius-BIEN PERO NO VUELVAS-grito Kat –ustedes parecen apareja-dijo Remus –dejadla es mi amiga y tengo que hablar con ella-le dije a Remus –pero mejor quédate me hace bien hablar con ustedes-agregué –de acuerdo d q hablaremos-dijo Kat –si hablemos de Fridercka-dijo Remus-ayggs ya me tienes harta con Fridercka-dijo Kat-dejadlo esta enamorado-dije –yo enamorado tu estas bien, pero bien loco-dijo Remus Yo di un largo suspiro –creo que me pongo peor cada día no encuentro la manera de que Lils…-digamos que tienes la manera de comprobar lo que tus corazonadas que harías-dijo Kat-cierto Kat me sorprendes-dijo Remus-mira el viernes hay un baile aquí nosotros correremos un rumor de que hay una afortunada que ira contigo a el baile, aunque en realidad será Sirius, veremos que hace Lils-dijo Kat –deja pensarlo-dije y me retire de aquella sala con Remus Kat por alguna razón extraña para el mundo pero no para mi, se había quedado ahí se recosto en el sillón y vio entrar a Sirius

–tu aquí-dijo Sirius-si por-dijo Kat –porque siempre te quedas aquí-dijo Sirius-eso es cosa mía y de nadie más-dijo Kat-esta bien no quiero presionar al alguien a que e diga algo-dijo Sirius

Al otro día vi a Sirius un poco preocupado no tenía idea de porque así que decidí preguntar…pero algo me paro en seco Lils estaba a su lado y como no quería escuchar otro "!largate Potter¡" tuve que aguantarme las ganas de preguntar…y recordé que tenía que averiguar donde estaba Kat para ver si después de lo de anoche estaba lista para abrir esa carta…pero algo se removió en mis adentros Lils por primera vez Lils estaba mirándome…no me importo me seguí de largo unos metros mas allá estaba Kat con la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido…

-¿lista?-pregunte-si creo que si-dijo Kat abrió un pequeño sobre con un papel.

_**Querida Catherine**_

_**Tenemos que decirte que tu estancia en Hogwarts**_

_**No será por mucho tiempo vete despidiendo **_

_**Y arregla tus cosas porque este fin **_

_**Te vamos a ir a recoger.**_

_**Mama y papa **_

Una lagrima rodó por el rostro de mi amiga y salió corriendo de ahí no supe nada mas de ella por ese día pero lo que no se me borro fue la mirada que Lils tenía sobre mi era algo inaudito…no lo comprendía pero creí que era correcto no tomarle importancia, vi que Kat regresaba de estar un largo rato en el despacho de Dumbledore…-bien alguna solución-dije-si, mis padres accedieron a que yo me quedara hasta acabar el 7° año-me dijo y me dio un gran abrazo-así que todavía te tendré que soportar-dijo Sirius-si y tu…muy pronto te vas arrepentir de lo que me hiciste ¡BOBO!-dijo Kat…Remus tenía que visitar a su entrañable amor Friderka

-hola Frid-dijo Remus –Remsi que haces aquí-dijo Friderka –bueno vengo a invitarte al baile-dijo Remus-Para eso tienes que venir con James-dijo Friderka –no este nada mas es un colado-dijo Remus lo cual a mi me molestó al grado de decir algo de lo que Remus y Sirius me matarían después pero tenía que recuperar mi alegría de siempre-Friderka, si sabes lo que te conviene no asistas con Remus ya les dijo lo mismo a otras 2 chicas-dije-Si es cierto yo te oí Remus-dijo Friderka –mejor ve con Sirius no tiene pareja y te sale mejor-dije –NO PET…POTTER-dijo Friderka y continuo-si quiero ir contigo Remsi-dijo Friderka

De regreso Remus me quería matar pues casi no tenía pareja por mi culpa pero eso me divirtió y me reí como niño por eso, pero no tarde en ver que Kat estaba ahí hablando de no se que con Lils…

Flash Back

-Sabias que James ya tiene pareja-dijo Kat

-y a mi que…

-yo pensé que te interesaba…

-Pues no pienses mal…

-a si…

-SI…

-ESO DICES…

-NO PRESIONES…

-ESO PIENSAS…

-NO HABLES, CALLA…

-ENTONCES SI

-JODER KAT SI LO AMO, SERÁ TORPE, ESTUPIDO ENGREÍDO…Y ME INTERESA LO QUE LE PASE Y CON QUIEN SALE Y POR QUIEN ME CAMBIA, PERO AHORA EL YA NO ME DEBE DE AMAR Y SI LO LAMENTO PERO NADA MAS…

-te equivocas…

-¿QUE?

-si te equivocas el te ama y mas de lo que te imaginas…

-es tarde…

-¿porque?

-porque no le voy a demostrar que el me quita el sueño así que lo lamento…

-QUE DEMONIOS LILI…ENSERIO CREES QUE ME VOY A TRAGAR ESE ESTÚPIDO CUENTO DE QUE POTTER ES UN ENGREÍDO…LO QUE CREO ES QUE TE VES REFLEJADA EN EL Y NO LO ACEPTAS…

-TU NI SIQUIERA HAS AMADO

-CIERTO PERO HE MADURADO…

-TU ERES IGUAL QUE POTTER UN PAR DE INMADUROS…

-MIRA QUIEN DIABLOS HABLA DE INMADUREZ UNA ENGREÍDA IGUAL QUE POTTER…LO ODIAS PORQUE EL ES TU ESPEJO…EN EL QUE TE REFLEJAS CADA MAÑANA…DIA A DIA

-CÁLLATE…

La mano de Lily salio directo hacia la mejilla de la chica…era la primera vez que alguien le decía la verdad de las cosas y se la había echo ver de una manera cruel y dura…

-CLARO LA VERDAD DUELE O NO

La pelirroja se alejo sin ningún titubeo casi corriendo para que las lágrimas no salieran y no la vieran débil y frágil.

Fin Flash Back

Llegue ala sala común ahí estuve sentado hasta que vi que entro Kat, traía una cara de felicidad que si alguien veía ese brillo en sus Ojos diría que estaba enamorada o que por primera vez alguien la había invitado para ir al baile…

-porque tan alegre –dije en tono de que es esto-me invitó al baile Lucius Malfoy-dijo Kat – TE VOLVISTE LOCA VAS A IR AL BAILE CON EL IDIOTA QUE ME ODIA A SOBRE MANERA – dijo Sirius –HABER BAJALE DOS RAYITAS A TU TONITO ORIÓN, ADEMÁS ES SOLO UN BAILE, AL PRIMERO QUE NO IRÉ SOLA –rugió Kat –porque tantos gritos-dijo Remus –PUES QUE ALA MAGNIFICA DE KAT SE LE OCURRIÓ IR AL BAILE CON LUCIUS MALFOY-dijo Sirius-¿Qué?-dijo Remus –LO QUE VOS OÍSTEIS –grito Sirius-NO VAS A SALIR CON ESE-dijo Remus-PROHÍBEMELO-reto Kat-CLARO QUE…-NO LO HARAS…-PORQUE SOLO…-TE ODIO SIR… -¡CÁLLENSE LOS TRES ¿DEPENDEN DE DISCUTIR?-grito James ya desesperado por la discusión ala que se había sumado Remus-dejadla ella sale con quien ella quiera no con quien vosotros aconsejéis-dijo James –claro vos tenéis razón-dijo Kat –pues si vosotros decís que tenéis razon pero falta lo que nosotros digamos –dijo Sirius-hay ya dejaros este acento de castilla ya me hartó-dijo Kat-esta bien-dijo Remus y continuó-sal con ese…pero un solo maltrato y se arrepentirá-dijo Remus –sabia que ustedes entenderían-dijo Kat

El viernes llego y yo deseando que todo funcionara como lo habíamos planeado salio Lily …y la vi tan hermosa como siempre con un hermoso vestido de color esmeralda que hacia una combinación tan buena con sus ojos, y con idiota que parecía ser su pareja…sentí que todo se derrumbaba a mi alrededor, el aire sobraba sabía que ella no sería para mi y que nunca estaría conmigo…sabia que todo era puros sueños…castillos de papel que el agua había arrollado a su paso y de los cuales dejaban desprotegido mi corazón echo pequeños pedazos…y esos pedazos pertenecían a ella y no quería creer lo que mis ojos me dejaban ver…una impotencia me invadía no entendía nada solo quería desaparecer para no volver a ver esa especie de escena que tanto me afectaba…vi bajar a Kat con un vestido rojo que hacía juego con sus ojos bajando tan radiante como nunca al lado de Lucius.

El baile comenzó yo no tenía pareja pues Sirius tenía pareja de ultimo momento así que me quede solo y Kat me venía a consolar yo tenía la mirada perdida en un punto desconocido del piso…

Flash Back

-ahora vengo Lucius-dijo Kat

-tu no vas a ninguna parte y menos con el fracasado de James-dijo Lucius haciendo un fuerte amague en el brazo de la chica que se soltó de un brusco jalón.

-tu no me vas a detener-dijo la chica con bastante ira contenida –entonces olvídate de ser algo mas que mi acompañante de baile-dijo Lucius –no me interesa-…

Y la chica lo dejo solo no encontró chica sola alguna y se fue

Fin Flash Back

-que pasa James-dijo Kat-nada lo mismo de siempre-dije señalando hacia Lily –bueno no le basta-dijo Kat mas para sí misma que para mi y se dirigió como una fiera pero yo la detuve por impulso natural y ahí sus cabellos se quitaron de su cara dejando ver una marca de una cachetada –que te paso-dije –nada-dijo Kat –no fue Lucius verdad-dije-no en realidad fue…un golpe que me di yo jugando-dijo Kat y continuo –pero quieras o no yo seré tu pareja-me dijo Kat –y Lucius-dije-va este tarupído no me interesa-dijo Kat-ya que no hay nada mejor-dije –así pues a ver ahora quien va a ser tu pareja-dijo Kat –yo- oí a mis espaldas y al dar la vuelta era Lily-hola Lily –dije-no no puedo Potter-dijo Evans -que no puedes-dije –amarte parte de ello es un delito-dijo Evans.

-Ya no lo soporto Evans-dije –no puedo y no debo-dijo Evans –sabes te amo pero ya no… aguanto-dije –sabes Potter alguna vez tenía que aceptar que te amo-dijo Evans mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla –pero… -me tengo que alejar de ti-dijo Evans y se fue.

Yo me retire derrotado…agotado de luchar por un sueño inalcanzable, por una estrella que nunca bajare de ese cielo tan alto por aquella chica pelirroja que jamás despertaría a mi lado cada mañana esto era simple de entender ella nunca sería mía, nunca la tendría, que jamás llenaría aquel vació que dejo. Caminaba sin rumbo ni destino definido…entonces entro en mi visión unos lindos pies…

-para que me engaño-dijo Evans –mira Evans… -ya no soy Evans soy Lily para ti James-dijo Lily de pronto dos alientos se juntaron…la respiración era pausada…llena de deseo, amor, pasión una mezcla de sentimientos de ambos que se fusionaron en un tierno y caluroso beso.

Ambos llegaron a una habitación, se recostaron, se amaban y se deseaban querían fusionarse para ser uno mismo de ahora y en adelante…se besaban una y otra ves hasta que el aire se les hizo necesario, pronto la ropa de ambos salio sobrando…siempre viéndose a los ojos, se besaban sin control el bajo a explorar y descubrir nuevos lugares…que besar, que desear sus caricias en ella surtían un efecto desgarrador por primera vez ambos se tenían…James se dejo llevar y quiso ser por un momento parte de ella…de pronto se escucho un gemido y Lily se aferraba a la espalda de el como si fuera la última vez que lo tendría…el fuego de la pasión los seguía consumiendo, en un momento desconocido de la noche se quedaron dormidos ella estaba acurrucada en el pecho de James como una niña indefensa…la luna se oculto y salió el sol, el despertó y vio que Lily seguía dormida el beso su frente en ese momento ella despertó…

-te amo-dijo Lily-lose y yo te amo aun mas-dijo James.

_**FIN**_

_**A **__**HISTORY**____**BY**__** DALIAN**_

Gracias por leer…espero que les haya gustado…no creo que sea magnifica en esto así que si me dejan una critica o sugerencia me ayudara.


End file.
